


Moon Dancers

by BeautifulNyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Oracles, Panic Attacks, Romantic Soulmates, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNyx/pseuds/BeautifulNyx
Summary: Violet was a normal girl with a normal life. Everything was fine except for the occasional panic attack. Her life starts to get weirder when she begins to have dreams of a strange girl and beings to feel things that are not her own. Things start to make sense when a girl name Andromeda enters her life.





	1. Iko Project

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary, definitely not my best. This story is basically my escape from life so do expect regular updates. The writing style I've chosen is different from what I usually do so forgive me. Even if you didn't like it, please leave a comment with constructive criticism because I would love to improve my writing.

The sun’s rays were vanishing from the sky. The sun itself had already disappeared behind the row of golden aspen trees. A wolf’s howl sounded through the forest bringing the calls of its companions. A giant, pitch black wolf stepped into the small clearing without a care in the world. Slowly a group of smaller wolves shuffled in, careful to isolate the first wolf. their coats all ranged from dirt brown to a glistening silver. the black wolf gave a sharp bark, and a smaller black wolf came forward dragging a form behind it. A noticeable tension filled the air as the form was dropped in front of the large wolf. The delivery wolf scampered back as the form approached the body. Without a sound the wolf grabbed in by the scruff and took off, almost daring the group to follow them. The final drop of sunlight faded on the retreating wolf’s form.

The lights were flashing as she ran through the hallway. The alarms were setting off an onslaught of flashbacks, each more painful than the last. The numerous doors that were racing by, had distorted each taunting her and her inner demons. Suddenly a charge of electricity flew through the air hitting her in the back. Screams filled the air, although she couldn’t tell if they were from the pain or from the flashbacks. Thunderous footsteps grew closer as the girl laid there, her muscles spasming and twitching from the electricity. The hope had left her eyes and the will to survive left her, she gave herself up... to a primal instinct that grew within her. Her mouth twisted into a feral and cruel smile as her fingertips twisted into unnatural angles. The footsteps halted suddenly as they watched the scene. Someone had the audacity to mutter a quick, “fascinating.” They were so enthralled that they failed to notice all alarms had ceased and the sterile walls were bathed in a harsh red light.

The girl’s smile grew wider, “Fascinating indeed.” The lights cut simultaneously as a scream filled the room.

Violet bolted up in a cold sweat, stifling a screech. She started to scramble for her desk lamp as her panic started to build up into an attack. Unexpected pressure to the left side of her body reminded her of where she was; safe in her large purple room. Violet turned her attention to her rescuer, a red and white giant alaskan malamute. The large frame took up half the queen size bed, but she didn’t mind. The dog, Harley, snuggled deeper into her side and Violet become aware of two smaller forms at the foot of the bed. Her cats, Moon and Shiro, took up a much smaller area than Harley did but they weren’t any less of a comfort. She sat up to give a quick peck on the forehead to both the cats and a hug to Harley before grabbing her phone from her bedside table. She opened the notes app and quickly typed out what she could remember from the already fading dream. She mentally made a note of the how many dreams she had in the past few days. They always seemed to involve the girl and a some sort of animalistic energy.

“What could it mean, Harley? Shiro, do you have any ideas, you are the smart cat.” He poked his white head up in slight interest before snuggling closer to Moon. “Guess not. Thank you anyways for being with me.” She sighed and put her phone down, “I guess I’ll try to go back to sleep.”

  
  
  


The fear was weird, she knew it wasn’t her own, nor was it her host’s. The bodies lying on the ground certainly could not produce the fear. **_Must protect, must save, must find!_** The thoughts were much deeper than her control, it was weird. Confusion emanated from her host, but she pushed the conscious back into the depths of her control. She hadn’t been let out in a while and she wanted the moment to last. Annoyance surfaced because the pesky host wouldn’t let go of co-conscious. **_CHANGE, PROTECT, SAVE._** She startled, accidentally letting go of control. To her surprise, Host didn’t take control, but the third party did. She was pushed deeper and deeper than Host had ever pushed her. Their body changed and shifted, no longer did it stand like Host, or even prowl like her, it thundered. They let out a howl of rage that even had her scared. Suddenly, she felt the presence of Host, and the message was clear, _Take back control._ She pushed down her fear and allowed a much more aggressive emotion to rise; rage. How dare this stranger come and take what was supposed to be her freedom! How dare it toss her away like some rag doll! **She was the moon, she was the power, SHE IS THE WOLF.** She attacked the conscious with her rage. It writhed from the unexpected pain. It let out a wrenching scream in the mindscape that almost made her pull back, but she continued. Host nudged her and she became aware of the condition of the body, it was fading fast, so she gave one last push and forced it out. Once the presence had faded she scrambled to gain control before the body faded out. Host was too weak to fight back and the transformation was completely; she was in complete control. She quickly focused all her energy on getting out of the hell hole. She trudged down the hallway, not even bothering to step around the bleeding bodies. After a while she found herself and an iron door, the only thing blocking her from freedom. It was bent out of shape with gorges that cut deep into it. She could only guess they were from escape attempts by the other experiments. She sat down and studied it before giving a chortle. She backed up a few feet than ran right at the door. Under the unexpected weight and pressure the door gave easily. The only downside was the wave of dizziness that followed the physical exertion. She shook it off as best as she could and continued out the entrance and into the unfamiliar forest. She growled and broke out into a sprint. Unfortunately the edges of her vision grew black and spots of light danced across her eyes. After 5 minutes of running she finally collapsed and allowed the darkness to overtake her.


	2. Dangerous Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of a summary, maybe the further I get I will think of one. Depictions of a panic attack, or at least what happens when I get one. Tread carefully. Also, while I did research, I am not an expert on emotional support animals or service animals. If any in formation is incorrect let me know right away.  
> Barely beta'd

“Violet! Hey you in there? Violet!” A quick snap from her left brought her out of her thoughts. It was her friend, Zelda.

“Yeah… I guess I had a rough night.” She turned to her red-haired friend. “It was just a nightmare nothing to worry about. Harley kept me safe.” Her voice slightly turned to longing.

Zelda dipped her head sympathetically, “I still think it’s stupid they won’t allow you to bring Harley. I mean I get that she’s not a service animal and is just an emotional support animal, but considering how many attacks you’ve had during school you’d think they’d let you bring her.”

“Yeah but she’s big, sheds, and Mrs. Nicks definitely despises dogs. Plus even though she’s well behaved and wouldn’t get antsy, I still don’t want her cooped up all day.”

“You’ve trained her very well, out of all your animals she’s the best behaved. Can you imagine Moon at school.”

Violet chuckled, “Or Shiro, he would just soak up all the attention, his little pompous butt.” 

“Can I have your chicken nuggets? Lunch is almost over and you haven’t touched them yet.”

Violet was suddenly reminded where she was. The unintelligible chatter was filling her ears. Every shout was deafening, her breathing picked up. It was illogical and she knew it, but the noise triggered all the feelings from the night before. She tried to force herself to breathe normally but she couldn’t do it. Her chest tightened, her breaths became more forced, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was vaguely aware of Zelda trying to calm her down. Panicking, she began to scratch herself, she was so deep into the attack she couldn’t feel the physical pain at all. She began to frantically look around. The lights were blinding her and the stares of her peers stabbed her heart like a dagger. Faceless forms approached her like some sort of wounded animal, but maybe she was. Her eyes darted around looking for an escape route. Something tried to grab her hand and she jumped up out of her chair. It flipped over in the haste. The boom finally registered in her mind, and she became all too much aware of her surroundings. Her breathing finally slowed down but her throat quickly closed up as she choked back tears. The forms, now revealed to be her principal and her stats teacher, looked at her in concern. 

“I’m-m-m-m sor-r-r-r-ry, I did-d-d-dn’t mean to m-m-make a scene-e-e-e.” Her body was violently shaking and her legs got weaker. 

Mrs. Leah took a step closer, “Oh honey, don’t apologize you can't help it.” Leah then turned to the principal, “Martin, can you call her mom and get her to bring Violet’s emotional support animal.”

“Oh course, in the meantime let her rest and calm down in the conference room.”

Violet mouthed a silent thank you as Mrs. Leah lead her away. She was pleasantly surprised they were taking her to somewhere as secluded as the conference room. Usually they let her sit out in the hallway for about ten minutes of class before sending her back in. The walk through the stark white hallways seemed to cause panic to rise again. It confused her though because the hallway, despite being eerily similar to the one in her dream, didn’t bother her. She then felt lightheaded with the beginnings of a headache. She was strangely disconnected from the head pain, like it was trying to affect her but it couldn’t.

“Thank you for doing this Mrs. Leah.” She tried to sound genuine because she really did appreciate it, but all she could do was sound tired.

“It is no problem at all. My husband should have taken this more seriously a long time ago, but he is too bullheaded. I kept on saying from the start that you need your dog, what was her name again?”

“Harley.” Violet answered politely.

“Yes, I’ve talked to your mother and just speaks adamantly about how much Harley as helped you. After today I think Martin will finally consider it.”

Violet got lost in thought. It was unheard of for Mr. Leah to change his mind on any policy he made. “Maybe something good came out of today’s episode.” 

“Your friend, Zelda, has agreed to get any classwork or notes that you missed.”

“When do I have to return to class?” 

“Whenever you feel ready,” Mrs. Leah held up a hand before Violet could question her. “We’ve been noticing an increasing number of attacks from you, and the administration agreed that we’d allow you to miss as much as you needed. We do care about your mental health.”

The weird way Mrs. Leah worried Violet. It was a tone she didn’t recognize from the normally chill teacher, what it was she couldn’t put a finger on it. 

They finally made their way to the conference room. It was a difficult journey though. They had to make the trek through the office. Pitiful stares from the administration nearly brought up her panic again. That was the illogical part of it all she hated. It didn’t matter what the trigger was, it brought up emotions that were hard to deal with. Even after attacks she was in high risk of entering that panicked state of mind.

A tall brunette turned around. It instantly calmed Violet down. From her soft features to the slightly wrinkled skin. Family friends always said they could be twins if it weren’t for Violet’s own blonde hair. To be honest Violet didn’t believe that. Her mother always looked happier than her, and her eyes held so much joy while Violet’s eyes only held pain. 

A sharp bark, that startled a poor secretary that walked by, brought Violet’s attention downward. Harley held a very still sitting position, almost like a service animal would. In fact Harley was training to be a service animal for a teenage girl, but her size was too inconvenient for what the girl needed her for. Violet’s mother offered to foster Harley in case another family needed her, but after one of Violet’s attacks she refused to leave her side. 

Harley’s body language suggested she wanted to rush forward but she dutifully held her stance. Violet let out a chuckle before giving out the command, “Here!”

Harley jumped up and rushed to her side. Violet reached down and grasped the thick coat of Harley’s fur. She then turned to her mother, “How did you get here so fast?”

“I was out running errands with Harley just to get her out of the house. I was at the pet store just down the road, buying stuff for the Jungle when I got the call.”

The Jungle, it was a completely inclosed outdoor space. It was for the cats so they could get some fresh air without Violet worrying and something happening to them. It had been a project of Violet’s for a long time. If she had an attack while she was home, she would calm amongst the plastic and real trees. She quickly sat down on the floor beside Harley, not caring she was in the middle of the entrance way. Harley shoved her nose into Violet’s face and lapped at her nose. To Violet’s puzzlement, Harley bowed down in a submissive gesture. 

“Did you hear about a breakout at the animal research center. A sick wolf escaped because of a careless scientists. The center advised shooting on sight. Can you believe that?”

She looked up at Mrs. Leah, “Poor thing. Why are they advising to shoot on sight?”

Mrs. Leah sighed, “It’s because, apparently, the reason the wolf was in the research facility to begin with is because she had an unknown sickness. They don’t know how it will spread and what prolonged exposure will do. It’s easier to cut it off than to deal with the aftermath, at least that’s their excuse. If you ask me, I think they should capture the animal and work on rehabilitating it.”

Before she could reply, she was assaulted by flashbacks. 

A beautiful and large black wolf slept on the grey, dingy floor. Its coat was shaggy but at the same time patchy. Animal noises were always present in the room, but they didn’t bother the wolf. The sound of metal screeching filled the air. A figure walked into the bare room. The wolf’s eyes peaked open and it’s muzzle twisted into what seemed like a sinister grin. The expression should have been impossible for the beast to achieve. Heavy tension seeped into the room. The wolf slowly stood up and…

A burst of light brought Violet back. When her vision came back to her, she noticed that Harley was laying on her applying deep pressure therapy. She then noticed her mother standing off to the side with a worried look on her face.

“I tried to stay out of the way because Harley seemed to know what she was doing, but you’ve never fainted after an attack before.”

“I had an attack?” Confusion filled her voice.

“Do you not remember it?”

“Last I remember was Mrs. Leah talking about that sick wolf, then next thing I know I feel Harley on top of me.”

“Maybe it’s best if you come home, you’ve had a rough day.”  
Before Violet could answer a rush of papers and people came through the office. Harley jumped up in a frenzy. Her deep bark echoed through the office hallways. She then turned to Violet expectantly. Without thinking Violet slowly stood up. When she got to her feet Harley bolted. Violet made a lunge for the dog, but Harley slipped out of her grasp. 

A voice filtered through from the front office, “Hello, my name is Nimue Morgan, and I’m a transfer here.” The background noise halted as Violet zoned in on the voice. It was raspy and deep, but there was a hint of something feminine and sweet.

“Yes of course Nimue, I got you papers a while back.” The usually peppy voice of Mrs. Roberts, now droned on. There was no personality, it was weird. 

Violet was starting to feel the pull, it lulled her into a strange ease. It scared her how relax she was getting. “Please stop…” She croaked out starting to feel panic.

All of a sudden the feeling disappeared like light chasing away darkness. An apologetic feeling flowed through her. It seem to have no source but it warmed her. “I accept your apology.” She didn’t stop to realize how weird it was she was apologizing to seemingly nothing.

Harley’s deep bark from the front office seemed to beckon her forward. She made the trek slowly making sure not to get lost in the winding hallways. Harley came into view and behind her stood a beautiful girl. Her black to grey ombre hair cascaded down her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry my dear, I did not realize my reach would affect you. Although I guess I should have because your reach is what brought me here. My name is Andromeda Nimue Mircea. What is your name dear?”

The response was out of her mouth before she could stop it, “Violet.”

“What a beautiful name. Now, can you show me around.”

Now that Violet was paying attention she could detect a faint hint of an accent, it just made her voice more hypnotic. “Wait, Andy,” the nickname slipped out with ease, “what do you mean by reach?”

Her olive toned face shifted into a small smiled, “Our Connection of course. I didn’t expect my Connection to be female, but I don’t mind… Wait! Are you gay, if you weren’t it would be weird.”

“I mean I haven’t really thought about it, but let me ask another question, what is a connection?”

Andy stopped short, “We’re soulmates. You know our souls are Connected.”

“Wait a minute, you think soulmates are actually thing? Just ask my mom, who thought she was dating her soulmate and ended up getting dumped. Soulmates don’t exist, and if you think so, you’re just insane. I’ve, for some reason, put up with you, but it stops now. You cause nothing but trouble, resurfacing bad memories and messing with my mind. Get out of here! You’re no student. And I am done.” The rant was painful, but she got through it.

Hurt briefly flashed across Andy’s face, but it was quickly replaced with her stoic facade. “Well dear,” The term of endearment had taken a venomous tone, “I just got out of hell and you’re telling me the one person that’s supposed to make me happy doesn’t want me around.” She spat the words out. “Well, you’re stuck with me, okay? And guess what? We! Share! Minds!” Each word was emphasized with a point to the temple.

Violet glanced to either side of her. Every adult in the room was staring straight ahead.

Andy noticed her gaze, “They’re in a hypnotized state, they won’t hear anything.” The anger in her voice had dulled and she just sounded tired. “Would it convince you if I showed you what I could do.” She reached down to pet Harley. Harley started to bark in excitement.

“Look, Androme--” Violet was interrupted by the cracking of bones. Andromeda’s form changed and shifted. She solidified into a four legged creature. Hair sprouted and grew until a giant black beast stood before her. Violet stood there is awe and fear. Harley didn’t seem to mind and went up to butt heads with the wolf.

“My dear,” The word had taken a softer tone, “Do you believe me now?”

Violet stumbled back, her head spinning. “How! What is going on! You’re messing with me somehow. There is no way!”  
Andy cocked her head to the side, “But it is true, She allows me to turn.” Almost sensing her confusion Andy spoke up, “She is the spirit of the wolf, She does have a mortal name, Aylin.” Andy’s body physically shuddered. her deep amber eyes quickly flashing silver. Finally the shuddering stopped. “Sorry, She is present right now, and wanted control.”

“Take control?” Violet asked cautiously.

“Yes, I have multiple people in my mind; She, It, and Luna. It is almost like the human mental illness DID, but not quite.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“No, my dear, It is the spirit of our Connection, and Luna is the manifest of the moon. None of them would dream of hurting you.”

“Do It and Moon have ‘mortal’ names.”

“It is named Valkyrie and Luna is simplymnamed Luna. They are very pleased that you are attempting to get to know them.”

The conversation was interrupted by the school bell. “Andromeda! Change back! People are going to see you!” Violet looked away as the sound of cracking bones filled the air. When Violet looked back Andy’s human body had been restored.

“Let me finish up with the secretary.” Andy turned her attention to Mrs. Roberts, “I, Nimue Morgan, will be transferring here tomorrow. Due to complications with my old school, my school papers have been lost. You have generously accepted me in despite that.” Andy’s voice had dropped and her strange accent enveloped her American accent.

“Yes of course, Miss Nimue.”

“Go back to your mother, Vee, I shall see you tomorrow.” As she strolled out the office the cloud that covered the administration dissipated.

Harley bounded up to her and licked her hand. Mrs. Roberts looked disoriented for a second but went back to typing on her computer. 

“What in the world?”


	3. A Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rush of finding her soulmate, Andy now has to find a place to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my longest chapter! Yay!  
> This chapter mentions death of a significant other.

Andromeda stumbled her way into the woods, tripping on every root imaginable. It and She were giggling like pups in a gossip circle. Even Moon, who was usually very silent, piped in a few times. As much as the voices distracted her, Andy couldn’t help but feel the same joy they felt. They met their soulmate, and she was beautiful! As much as Andy would have love to share this joy with her soulmate, but it seemed like the girl was already too confused. Even now Andy could feel confusion radiating from their connection.  
Finally Andy got tired of the stumbling and sat down under a tree. A presence nudged it’s way to her conscience.  
“I guess I have to be the voice of reason again.” Moon’s silvery voice filtered through her brain. “We don’t have a place to rest, we are completely at Nature’s mercy. Her temper is unpredictable and she is has not been happy with Mother Moon lately.”  
“What are we supposed to do, it's not like a pack will take us in.”  
“The Bloodstone pack is nearby, I sense my sisters. Ask for protection for a night.”  
“Who’s the Alpha of the pack?”  
“I sense an Alpha female, no presence of a male. That greatly increases your chances of gaining haven.”  
Finally It and She quieted down and they all sat in silence.  
“A Moon Sister is getting closer, prepare yourself.”  
As Moon spoke, a rustling in the bushes brought Andy’s attention forward. Moon and It’s presences moved to the back of Andy’s conscience. She, however, rushes forward temporarily turning her amber eyes silver. Andy sent a silent warning to her.  
A scarlet red wolf pushed her way through bushes, it took notice of her hunched over posture and growled. In one swift motion the wolf transformed into a tall red-haired lady. “I sensed a Moon Spirit, what are you doing in our territory?” Her rough, authoritative voice commanded respect.  
Andy made herself lower to the ground in a show of submission. “My name is Andromeda Nimue, lone wolf, I have come seeking haven. If you reject I will swiftly make my way out of your territory. I swear on the spirit of the Wolf and the Moon, I mean no harm.”  
“What is a lone wolf doing so close to humans anyways, the mountains are wild and human free, why do you need haven in my territory.”  
“I have found my soulmate in the land of the humans, I will find a more permanent housing soon, but for now I need to be close to her.”  
The woman’s eyes filled with sadness, “How can I refuse haven to a wolf who found her other half so young. I wish you live your entire life in her arms, but unfortunately that is not always case.” She steeled herself and stood up straighter, “I, Kasdeya Mara Alpha of the Bloodstone pack, grant you, Andromeda Nimue of the wilds, haven until I release you. Come! Meet the pack, our dens are full and I bet they would love to hear your stories.” Kasdeya shifted down into her wolf form.  
Andy followed suit, she pushed She to the back with Moon and It, she wanted stay in control to meet the pack.

 

The main camp turned out to be an abandoned campsite. 15 cabins surrounded a fire pit. To the north of the semicircle was a giant building that Andy could only assume was Kasdeya’s building. Wolves and people alike were lounging and milling around the camp.  
“While this is our main campsite, only our elders and their descendants live in the cabins, the rest of our pack prefers to spread out in our territory. While in a few nights I could probably call a meeting so you could meet all the families, it’s too short of a notice, you’ll have to settle with meeting our elders. Come.” She led Andy through the clearing towards the north cabin.  
They stopped by a brass statue near the entrance of the cabin. It depicted a man standing proudly next to a large wolf holding two pups in his arms. Kasdeya stopped in front of it and gazed sadly at it.  
“This was my soulmate Aamon. Thirteen years ago when I expecting my first litter our old campsite caught on fire. Fortunately most of the pack was away on a meeting with another pack. Unfortunately a mother and her pups got trapped in the nursery. Aamon went in to rescue them. He got the pups out first with little trouble, but he went back for the mother who was too weak to make the journey on her own. The building…” She stopped, tears falling silently, “The building collapsed on them. When the fire simmered down, they were dug out. Miraculously the mother survived, but only because Aamon completely protected her. The mother lived for another 3 years. It’s bittersweet because a pup from her second litter ended up being my daughter’s soulmate…” She trailed off. “Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bombard you with my sorrows.”  
Andy awkwardly followed her into the building. What does a person say to someone who spilled their grief to you. When Andy saw the inside of the cabin she gasped. While the outside may have looked like a standard cabin, the inside matched the look of a french mansion. White marble covered the floor and columns. Two giant staircases led to an upper floor.  
Kasdeya seemed to notice her awe and let out a chuckle. “My daughter from a young age seem to have an affinity for magic, see I’m half wolf and half witch. She’s been practicing spells since she was five, my aunt came down from her coven up in the north to teach Pandora. They got a bit carried away and transformed the entire house. Pandora seemed so proud of herself I didn’t have the heart to ask my aunt to change it back. So for 5 years we’ve been working on building an actual french mansion, we completed it a few months back and used a illusion spell to make it look like a cabin so if any hikers found it they’d just pass by it. Come I want you to meet Pandora and her soulmate Titus.” She led Andy up one of the staircases into a wide hallway. Voices filtered through an open door at the end of the hallway. “Pandora! Titus! I want you to meet someone.”  
A girl no older than thirteen poked her head out. Her fiery red hair cascading in front of her face. A slightly younger boy appeared behind Pandora. He had a head of shockingly white hair that contrasted with his darker complexion.  
“A visitor! Come on Titus!” Pandora pulled the poor boy forward at an alarming speed. They ran the length of the hallway and only barely managed to stop in time. “Who is this.”  
The boy, Titus, did a series of hand motions that Andy realized was sign language.  
Pandora rolled her eyes, “He said ‘Hello miss I’m sorry for her bluntness.’ I’m sorry.”  
Kasdeya chuckled, “This is Andromeda, she’s a lone wolf who I’ve granted haven to.”  
“Hi, please call me Andy. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Titus smiled and signed more stuff. Andy felt bad that she couldn’t understand him and made a mental note to learn at least the basics of sign language.  
“He requested, if you’d be willing, that you tell him some stories of your adventures and the campfire.” Kasdeya clarified.  
Pandora seemed to bounce in place, “Have you meet your soulmate yet. Titus is mine, even though I can’t transform I was still blessed with the best soulmate ever.”  
“I just met my soulmate today, her name is Violet and she is the most beautiful girl ever. She lives in the human town, so I asked for haven here to stay close to her.”  
Pandora clapped her hands together and giggled, “How romantic! You need to meet Kaiden, he met his soulmate in London during WWII. Kaiden’s old pack was wiped out during the war, so they made their way to America to search for a new pack. My grandfather, the Alpha of this pack years ago, sensed their sorrow and gave them refuge in our pack. Now him and Amir are our most trusted elders.” She giggled again, “I just love soulmate stories!” She latched onto Titus and gave him and bone crushing hug, “I can’t wait till we’re telling our grandkids about how we met.”  
“But that won’t be for a while, right Pandora?” Kasdeya gave her daughter a playful glare.  
“Right.” Pandora chuckled nervously. The hallway fell into a moment of awkward silence before Pandora piped up again, “Aunt Circe said she’s visiting tomorrow to check out the finished house. I can’t wait for her to meet Lilith.”  
As if on a cue a tortoiseshell cat came trotting up the stairs. It wrapped its body around Pandora’s legs.  
“Kinda funny how I’m part wolf, yet my familiar is a cat. Andy meet Lilith. Lilith meet Andy.” She gestured between the two of them. Lilith simply gave a meow in response.  
“Pandora, don’t you have to practice for your performance at the campfire tonight, and Titus, I thought your dad wanted you home early tonight so you could prepare for your Ceremony.”  
Titus’ eyes widened and he took off with a quick wave. Pandora pouted and reluctantly stalked back towards her room.  
Andy watched them retreat, “How do you guys perform Ceremonies?”  
“What a wonderful question. As you know for the first year of their life pups don’t have a permanent wolf form and they mindlessly shift between their forms. Naturally a pup gains their permanent form at fifteen, but due to a shortage of hunters many years ago, the Alpha back then created a ceremony to coax forward the spirit of the Moon and Wolf. Even after the pack was full the next Alpha kept the ceremony as a tradition, now our pups gain their form at 13. Young Titus’ Ceremony is tomorrow. It is not mandatory for the entire pack to be present but many will, Titus is loved in our pack.”  
“Can I ask why he doesn’t speak?”  
“He was simply born without a tongue, he could make sounds that were very close to words, but he often became frustrated that people couldn’t understand him, so he learned sign language. I’ve also wondered if he could speak through his soulmate connection, but Pandora keeps their connection close her chest.” She began walking back down the staircase, “Let’s go visit the elders.”

It turned out that the 15 cabins held more than an elderly couple. Almost all the cabins were full of kids ranging from newborn pups to teenagers.  
“Family if really important to our pack, though the cabin belongs to the elders all their extended family in the pack live with them. In some cases the cabins can be filled with more than ten great grandchildren.” Kasdeya explained.  
Each cabin had its own distinct style and were almost always bigger on the inside than what they looked like on the outside. They met Kaiden and Amir, who lived with their adopted son, his soulmate, and his daughter. Andy left their cabin with promises of that she would get their full stories one day. They skipped over cabin 11.  
“Unfortunately, if an elder dies without any descendants to take claim of the cabin, it lays abandoned until another elder applies for it.”  
Finally they came upon cabin 15. This cabin was unique because the outside of it actually looked like a house.  
“This is Madeline’s house, she isn’t actually a wolf, she’s our Oracle. Our main campsite originally only had 14 cabins, but when Madeline showed up we built the house specifically for her. Come on.” Kasdeya led her up the stairs onto the porch. She gently knocked on the door and within a few seconds it started to creak open  
Andy expected to see some wrinkled old lady, but that is not who answered the door. A tall lanky woman no older than 21 stood in the doorway. Her arms and legs were covered in intricate tattoos that Andy couldn’t make out. The tattoos also covered all of her visible chest. Her rainbow hair was pulled into a thick braid that went all the way down the the crease of her knees.  
“Are you done ogling me or should I wait.” The silky smooth voice brought a blush to Andy’s face and she quickly took her eyes of Madeline’s body. “Relax I was just messing with you, I know my body garners attention.” She turned her attention to Kasdeya, “So did you bring me a lost pup who needs answers?”  
“No, Andromeda here is receiving haven here until she can find a permanent home. She recently found her…”  
Kasdeya was cut off by Madeline rushing into the house. The sound of scribbling filtered out the door. Madeline appeared again but her eyes were glowing red.  
She flared up and quickly took control over Andy’s body. Her eyes changed to silver and She growled.  
“You don’t scare me Wolf Sister, I am Oracle, not some pup you can intimidate.” The voice was raspy and deep. It left an unsettling feeling in her body. “You celebrate now, but beware,” Oracle held up a piece of paper with crudely drawn people. Right before their eyes the scribbles started to move. Without noticing, the tattoos on Madeline’s body started to twist and move as well. “Your soulmate is in danger,” Five stick figures drawn in black surrounded a figure drawn in purple, “Be wary of the people around her.” Madeline shuddered and closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes were back to their original piecing green.  
Fear filled her entire being. Every conscience flared up in panic. Confusion from her soulmate flooded through her being. A tentative voice filled her mind, “Are you ok? Andy are you in trouble.”  
Hearing her soulmate’s voice calmed her down a bit. “My dear are you ok, I’m worried about you. I just got the most stressing warning from an oracle.”  
“Are you telling me that not only do werewolves exists but oracles do too?” Andy could hear the sigh coming from her partner.  
“Just be careful, Vee, and let me know the minute you’re in danger.”

 

After Oracle's appearance Andy stayed in a subdue trance for the rest of the afternoon. Madeline had apologized profusely as if she could have controlled Oracle’s vision. Soon it was time for the campfire, they only had one the night before a Ceremony. As night fell unfamiliar wolves started to arrive and the fire was soon lit. Even though Andy was worried about her soulmate it was still fun to experience traditions of the pack. The celebrations started off with the blood dance, which was a lot less gruesome than it sounded. Women of the pack, including Kasdeya, took red paint and created intricate designs of their faces. They then preceded to perform a dance in the glow of the fire. The lighting of the fire gave the women demonic looks, which was apparently the point.  
After the amazing dance came the dance of the soulmates. Soulmates in the pack would dance a slow dance while the widows sung a hauntly beautiful song in latin. It symbolized the widows wishing good luck on the couples. Andy noticed that Pandora and Titus were not among the dancing couples.  
The women were wearing tube tops made of loose red fabric. They were also wearing black spandex with loose fabric flowing out from the top and bottoms. She asked some elder who was chilling next to the fire.  
“Despite what it looks like, the outfits are not made to sexualize the women. It is made to allow the women to feel comfortable and connect with the Moon Mother. If they do not wish to wear something so revealing they can choose to wear a sundress.”  
Now that Andy looked she noticed most children, elders, and even some adults, wearing a crimson red sundress. On the other hand most of the men weren’t wearing shirts, those who were wearing one were clad in a white button down. Andy herself was wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of spandex she borrowed from Kasdeya.  
After the dance, everybody gathered around one side of the campfire and it was put out. Out of the darkness a purple glow filled the night. Pandora stepped out of the darkness clad in a cloak. Her hands were lit with purple flames. She started to sing, it was slightly croaky at first but she soon found her voice. The song itself was in latin, the language of the witches. As she reached the chorus the flames in her hands started to dance around and formed images, of what Andy assumed were of Titus’ life. When she reached the second verse she started to dance. As far as Andy could tell the dance wasn’t choreographed and Pandora was just moving to the beat of her own song. The bridge approached and from behind Pandora appeared Titus. The soon to be thirteen-year-old looked strangely mature. His hair was tamed and slicked back. He was wearing a pure white button down and black pants. He gave Pandora a check kiss and approached the crowd as the final chorus approached.  
He knelt in front of the crowd and Pandora engulfed him in purple flames. He arose from the flames and made a strangled sound at the moon. All the men followed suit and soon there was a symphony of howls. Titus quietly stalked from his position in the clearing, to past the cabins in the woods.  
Kasdeya slid beside her, “Titus decided on being born from the flames because his mother survived the fire that burned down our camp. It’s his way to honor her and Aamon’s sacrifice. He’s now going to spend the nights in the woods to connect to Moon Mother, at dawn he will return to camp in his new wolf form. Until then you are welcome to stay in my house.”  
“Thank you, if you would please wake me up at dawn. I wish to celebrate Titus’ ceremony as well.”  
“Of course. I will show you to your guest room.”  
The guest room ended being down the same hallway Pandora’s room was. It was elegant, but quite simple compared the the architecture of the rest of the house. She borrowed a pajama top from Kasdeya and got ready for bed.  
“Night my darling, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
At dawn the entire camp congregated outside. Through the underbrush a stark white wolf appeared. He spotted Pandora at the front of the crowd and rushed to her. Halfway to her he seemed to remember where he was and he slowed down. Oracle approached him and laid a hand on his head.  
“Moon Mother has blessed him and has approved his bond with the witch of the Bloodstone pack, Pandora. Rejoice my pack, a new brother joins your ranks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titus and Pandora are my babies and I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> The document that I wrote this on was called "The Cat's Name is Shiro, I'm Obsessed" I'm just so excited for August 10th.


End file.
